


Plethora of Gendrya

by Aryasneedlework



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, AryaxGendry - Freeform, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, To Be Continued, more characters to be tagged - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryasneedlework/pseuds/Aryasneedlework
Summary: Drabbles and one shot focused on Arya and Gendry using prompt found on tumblr.





	1. promts

Prompt

  1. I won't let you fall
  2. I Choose You




	2. Chapter 1- I won't let you fall

**Chapter 1**

**I won't let you fall**

 

 

“I hate you,” Sansa said, while storming out of the living room. Arya also went to her room while a pair of frustrated parents looked at each other, as they witnessed the fight that was taking place. 

 

“Dad don't worry. They will be normal by tomorrow,” said Bran and moved towards his bedroom using his wheelchair. 

 

“I don't know what to do with them. I didn't realize how hard it was to be a parent. Ned, is it ever going to get easier?” Catelyn asked her husband.

 

“Like Bran said, they will be okay by tomorrow,” Ned smiled softly and hugged Cat. Then they headed to their own room to retire. 

 

****

 

Arya stood in her room while searching for her favorite jacket. She felt a little guilty for fighting with Sansa but sometimes she just felt like Sansa was  _ trying _ to get on her nerves.

 

She would love to punch her pretty face until it looked like those horrific accident victims on that Grey's Anatomy show that Shireen always watched. 

 

She found her jacket under a pile of laundry yet to be folded. She put it on, checking herself in the mirror before moving towards the window. Then Arya opened the window and look down. 

 

She whistled, and then saw a shadowy figure emerge. Arya looked around, making sure everything was okay and then she asked the boy in a whisper, “are you sure you can do this?”

 

The boy laughed in low voice, looked at her and said,“yes, I'm sure I can do this. Don't worry ok? Now jump!”

 

Arya had never jumped out of a window before and she knew that it was only the first floor but still she was a little nervous. 

 

“Don't worry Arry, I won't let you fall. Ever. I promise you,” the boy said. 

 

Arya sat on the window ledge. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before pushing herself off from the window. She felt wind in her hair and suddenly she fell into something, but she didn't feel any pain. 

 

She opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful blue ones looking back at her, that she had ever seen. Gendry then lowered her onto the ground and gave her a goofy smile. Arya smiled too. 

 

Then they both noticed that Gendry still had his arm wrapped around Arya's waist. Gendry abruptly moved his hand away and Arya hated the vacant feeling it's absence caused.

 

“See? You were worried for nothing. Let's go.” He took Arya’s hand and they walked towards the road where two other boys were waiting. 

 

“What took you guys so long?” her older brother said in a whisper. 

 

“Excuse me but it is not easy to fight with Sansa to distract Mom and dad. And I can't leave a fight half finished,or they would have suspected something was wrong. Also it only took me fifteen minutes, so shut up,” Arya said with a glare. And before Robb could say anything, Jon interrupted them. 

 

“You should have just taken the front door like we did. The window was a scary idea.”

 

“You know that the front door was not a good idea for me. I can't shut that darn thing without making it slam. Also, I knew that Gen would catch me, so...” Arya finished with a shrug. 

 

“You did?” Gendry asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

Arya smiled and said in a low voice,

“I trust you. You would never let me fall,” and then she moved ahead of him and took Jon's hand and Robb’s arm to drag them. While Gendry trailed behind them, watching Arya with an expression of awe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first chapter hope you liked it. If you did please don't forget to comment and give kudos. More chapters are on there way.
> 
> xoxoxoxo  
> Aryasneedlework

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a GoT story so Reviews are Appreciated. Also i have another account @gleekalperson i have more posts to come.  
> xoxoxoxo  
> Aryasneedlework


End file.
